I Used to Dream About You
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: "Tell me something you've never told anyone else," she whispered, her finger lightly tracing his lightning shaped scar. Rated T, probably a mild M. Harry/Ginny.


**A shout out to my beta and bestie; AKA Baylee!**

* * *

"Hey," Ginny Potter whispered as she stared at her now awake husband, "Can't sleep?"

Harry sighed, "I know that we're both supposed to be asleep right now after the mind-blowing…uh…night we had, but,-"

"Yeah," she said, interrupting him, her pale cheeks tinted with pink, "I always used to read stories where the couple always goes to sleep after the awesome sex during the honeymoon," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "And the next morning, one them wakes up earlier than the other just to watch him or her sleep."

Harry grinned, "Been reading adult books, Potter?" he asked, turning towards her side so he could see her better with his glasses; she looked breathtaking to him; her reddish hair shining with the moonlight streaming through the open French windows of their Muggle hotel suite, the white bed sheet covering her and her eyes….

"Maybe," she said, her blush growing even more pronounced, "Tell me something you've never told anyone else," she whispered, her finger lightly tracing his lightning shaped scar.

He shuddered at her touch, his brain desperately trying to form a coherent string of words together to make a sentence, "Uhh…I used to dream about you," he said quietly.

Her hand stilled, "After or before…?" she left the sentence hanging, the word 'War' immediately crossing their minds.

He shook his head, "No...it was much, much before that," paused, "In my sixth year, when you were with Dean...Merlin, Gin, you have no idea how much I was jealous that day when me and Ron caught you guys...kissing," he shuddered, "I tried to convince myself that you were Ron's sister, completely out of bounds, what I felt for you was just brotherly love," he stopped, gently caressing her cheek, tucking a red curl behind her ear as she cuddled next to him, entangling her legs with his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, listening to his heartbeat.

He shook his head, "Don't be," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair, "I just wished that I had asked you out earlier..."

"What about those dreams of me?" she asked, her fingers slipping under the sheets, to draw aimless patterns on his bare back; a teasing tone in her voice as she changed the subject, "Were they...vivid?" she whispered seductively as she trailed her fingers all the way up her back, stroking the hairs at the nape of his neck, knowing very well how turned on he was, "What was I wearing?" she whispered, "Something lacy? Sexy? Silk? Or..." she dragged the word out, "Completely naked?"

Harry groaned, "You keep that up and we wont be sleeping on our first night," he said, fisting a hand in her soft hair as he kissed her deeply, his mouth trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck where he applied pressure on her clavicle, making her squirm against him.

"Harry," Ginny moaned, "Forget the foreplay, I want you inside me," she paused, rendered speechless as he moved lower, trailing kisses as he reached her abdomen, her hands clutching his already messy hair, "Now," she panted as their bodies joined as one, dancing to a rhythm as old as time. Slowly, they their heart rates began to slow down as Harry rolled back to his side of the bed, breathing heavily, "We're never going to leave this room if we continue like this."

"Are you saying that you want to stop having sex?" Ginny asked, panting slightly, her eyebrows raised, "Because-"

"NO!" he shouted, immediately looking sheepish at his sudden outburst, "I mean...that since we're in Venice...we should check out the sights..." he suggested.

"We will Harry," she said as she placed her hand against his cheek, stroking it with her thumb, "We still have two weeks of out honeymoon left."

"So about those books," he said, grinning as he noticed her blush deepen, "I don't recall you telling me the name?"

"That's because I didn't," she muttered, "Oh alright," she said, relenting to his smirking face with a sigh, "I started to read them when I was fifteen, Mum never knew about it of course, I put transfigured the cover from Lavicious Leyana's Escapades to 101 Fail Safe ways to cure Wackspurts," she mumbled, smiling slightly as Harry muffled his laughter, "I told Mum that Luna had given it to me for my birthday."

"I think I know what your next birthday present is, Gin," Harry smirked as he rolled on top of her, "Now, how about round five?"

* * *

**Review? Please?**


End file.
